


Memory Of The Past

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Melancholy, Nationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: A calm nice morning could bring memories.





	Memory Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Week 2019  
> Day 4 - History
> 
> This is not actual history, but as some people know the Netherlands and Taiwan don’t have enough history together and they don’t have diplomatic relations. So there is no much to say.

That was a hot summer morning. Netherlands and Taiwan spent their holidays together in a house they had in the country side. They had been apart for some weeks and they needed to make up. That day they were gardening, it was something they liked to do together and both were proud of their garden. A butterfly flew among the flowers and then it landed on his straw hat. She saw it and giggled.

“Look! How beautiful” she said.

He moved and the butterfly flew away. She laughed again and kissed him, and then she continued with her work. He observed her and smiled, he thought that their relationship had changed a lot; it had been a real miracle how they went from disliking each other to being in love.

He remembered one of those days, some centuries ago, when he was exploring Formosa for the first time. He felt really intrigued by the vegetation of the place; it was very different from the one of his own land.

Back then, they were still too young. She was a lively and impulsive girl, and he was a serious young man. Both felt like completely strangers and their feelings for each other were mixed and negative mostly from her part. She thought he was a jerk, but he thought she was a spoiled brat.

She used to tell him how much she disliked him. Every time he came back to Formosa, she didn’t want to see him. She didn’t accept any of his presents either. It was very complicated. Until one day, when he asked her to show him the different plants of the island.

She accepted without interest, he took notes while she explained him the uses of plants and flowers. He kept some leaves and flowers as a sample too. She was annoyed; she thought he was the most boring person on earth. But his interest on knowing about her land seemed genuine.

He was observing a flower when a butterfly landed on his nose. She laughed and he blushed up to his ears, but he was happy because it was the first time she smiled in his presence. Then the tension between them disappeared. They started a sort of friendship, but that didn’t last too much.

They didn’t see each other for a couple of centuries, until they meet again in a Christmas party. This time everything was different. She was a beautiful young woman, but she still had that sweet smile; and he was a strong man, still serious, but shy.

It took them a bit longer to become a couple, but he was grateful of having her in his life again. She thought the same; she had found on him a best friend and a lover. He wondered if that was the natural course of events, luck or simply their karma, after disliking so much and promise that that never would change they started writing their fate.

Several things happened between the times of the Dutch-Formosa until they met again, but they almost never talked about the past and they couldn’t make so many plans for the future. They just had a human form and their existence was uncertain. However they knew that as long as they were alive, they’d be together, loving each other, and enjoying one day at a time.

“It’s so hot now. Hey, let’s have lunch” she said.  

He nodded. As an impulse, he took her by the arm, locked her in an embrace and kissed her, with such passion and tenderness that she felt her knees tremble.

“What was that?” she asked, dizzy and amused.

“Maybe I exaggerated” he replied, shyly.

“It’s ok, Bunny. I love you too” she said, smiling and kissing him again.

He smiled, then she took his hand and both got into the house. 

 


End file.
